


Impressions

by wolffairy506



Series: Aaric Headcanons [2]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl Dixon/Jesus if you squint, Just some generally cute stuff, M/M, cause ya know, everyones a lil bit drunk, fluff queen here, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolffairy506/pseuds/wolffairy506
Summary: When the group finally gets a chance to relax for a moment, memories of people and things that happened resurface. Plus Aaron's hidden talent is discovered by the group.Generally just really fluffy... Not too heavy considering it's set during the apocalypse and Negan's rule.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own AMC's "The Walking Dead".
> 
> I always wondering if anymore from the group knew about Aaron's secret talent. Once I started writing, all of this chaos and fluff just erupted from my brain. I apologize for the absolute absurdity of some of these characters. :)

"Wait, wait!" Tara shouted, laughing. "You did what before this!?"

Rosita took another swig of the bottle of alcohol Jesus had found on one of his scavenging trips and had failed to give to Negan.

"I was an accountant. A girl's gotta have money," she said, passing the bottle to Daryl.

Tara laughed harder, as did everyone else in the room.

What had been meant as a gathering to decide how to deal with the Kingdom had turned into a congregation of the main members of Alexandria (plus Jesus) lounging around in Rick's living room and passing around a bottle of booze.

"It just doesn't seem like you at all!" Tara exclaimed, still laughing.

Jesus muttered something.

"What was that?" Sasha said, raising her eyebrows.

"I woulda guessed stripper first." He said quietly, and the whole room erupted in laughter.

Rosita shrugged. "Not my style." She said, laughing.

Daryl passed the bottle to Jesus, who took another sip.

"Hey, it's a compliment!" He said. "Means you have a good body."

"Thought you was gay," Daryl grumbled to him.

Jesus shrugged. "I am. But you can acknowledge that Rick's good looking, though, can't you?" He passed the bottle to Sasha.

Daryl grunted, and Aaron laughed. He was relaxed back into Rick's couch, arm slug over Eric's shoulder. The ginger man leaned into him and had his head resting on the taller man's collar bone.

Rick was next to have the bottle handed to him. He passed the bottle straight onto Michonne, who raised her eyebrows at him. He shook his head modestly, and she shrugged and took a swig of the strong liquor.

"What did you do before this, Tara?" Sasha asked.

"I was in the police academy, mind you." She returned pointedly. "You?"

"Firefighter." Sasha said, staring back at Tara with an expression that said 'you've got nothing on me'.

"I'm interested now," Jesus said. "I want to hear what everyone was."

"I was, obviously, a priest." Said Father Gabriel.

"Sheriff," Rick said.

The spotlight turned on Michonne. "I was a lawyer." Aaron raised his eyebrows with interest. It wouldn't have been his first guess.

Carl shrugged. "I was in sixth grade."

Enid also shrugged. "Fifth."

"I worked in an NGO with Aaron. We brought relief to people living in Africa." Eric said, looking up at Aaron as if to ask if he had anything to add or amend.

"Yeah... I dabbled in politics a little, too, but I liked NGO work better. Helping people." He said.

"So you too were together before this?" Sasha asked, cracking her fingers.

Aaron nodded. "Yup. A few years before, actually."

Sasha raised her eyebrows in appreciation. 

"Impressive."

"Already said mine." Tara said, and Rosita cocked her thumb to indicate that she had, also, stated her previous occupation.

Jesus thought for a moment. "I must've been... Let's see..." He had his eyes narrowed, trying to think. "Oh! I was a personal trainer."

Daryl shrugged. "I drifted 'bunch. Not really doin' anythin'."

"I was in college. Helped my daddy out on the farm." Maggie said, and laughed to herself. "The best story to tell would've... Would've been Glenn's." There was a silence as the pregnant woman smiled a painful looking smile.

"He..." She croaked out a laugh. "He was a pizza delivery boy."

Rick laughed as well. "Yeah, I remember him tellin' me that. He was making routes for us to get outta this building back in Atlanta, and Daryl asked what did before. Pizza delivery guy. I guess." Everyone laughed lightly, and Maggie rubbed nostalgic tears from her eyes, still laughing.

"I 'member I told him, he got some balls fer a Chinaman. Told me he was Korean." Daryl grunted.

Aaron turned his head Eric and whispered, perfectly mocking Daryl's low drawl, 'Got some balls 'fer a Chinaman'.

Eric burst out laughing, covering his mouth with a slender hand.

Tara was staring at Aaron with a look of mock shock on her face. "Was that Daryl?" She asked, and Daryl looked confused.

"Huh?" Carl asked.

Aaron cleared his throat. Louder this time he drawled out the sentence. The group burst out into another fit of laughter.

"How did you do that?" Maggie asked, wiping tears that acclimated from laughing from her eyes.

"I don't know. I've always been able to." Aaron replied, chuckling. 

"He's pretty good," Eric chimed in, grabbing the bottle of alcohol as Enid offered it to him. "He's done most of you guys."

"How 'come I never knew about this?" Tara demanded.

Aaron shrugged innocently. "You never asked."

"Try my dad," Carl suggested.

"Coooralll," Aaron began in a raspy voice like Rick's. "I need to shave my face!"  
Laughter.

"Abraham!" Rosita called out. Rosita was strong. The wounds of Abraham dying had healed quickly for her - they would never disappear, but she managed quite well.

"Son, of, a, dick!" Aaron grumbled in Abraham's pronounced exclamations. "I'm a ginger!"

Eric's mouth dropped open, sitting up from where he leaned on Aaron. "Wow. We see your true colors." He scoffed, dramatically placing his hand over his heart on a betrayed an offended manner.

"What? My name is Eric, and I'm the palest ginger there ever was. I also like bluegrass music... The hell is that about?" The brunet said in his best Eric-voice, which was higher than his own voice and cracked every couple words. It sounded just like him.

"Is there anyone I can live with?" Eric asked, shaking his head in exasperation.

Still using his Eric-voice, Aaron took the man's slender hand. "Oh, you know you love me."

"This is weird."

"Can you do any of our voices?" Sasha asked, 'our' meaning the women of the community.

Aaron shook his head sadly. "It's all I can do to get up to where his voice is." He cocked a thumb at Eric, who was still glaring at Aaron with a fake offended look. However, he didn't pull his hand out of Aaron's grip.

"Try Eugene!" Someone suggested, and Aaron pulled himself into an air of Eugene.

"What you'd all wanna be doin' with that bottle of alcohol here is to not to be consumin' it - the amount of fire-power there could change our little situation with Negan from damn right terrifying to hunky-dunky." Rosita found it in herself to laugh, as did heartbroken Tara. It was really beautiful that in this moment, people didn't cry over lost ones. They rejoiced over their memories and spirits and experiences, and Aaron loved the feeling of it. 

Then Tara started laughing so hard she was almost crying, and launched into a Eugene story.  
Aaron looked over at his partner. "You mad at me?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "No. You're just... Annoying."

Aaron slung an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in again. "You love me."

The ginger linked fingers with the taller man. "I do."

"- then he yelled, 'I cannot comprehend the way people glance at me on any given location or time!' across the truck at me. I almost peed myself!" Tara broke off laughing, and Rosita, probably drunk off her ass, let out a holler of laughter at the story.

"I remember that!" She said. "He was so damn mad at you just for giving him those weird looks."  
"What, like this?" Jesus asked, contorting his face so that his lips puckered and jutted out, his eyes squinting. Daryl snorted so loud the whole room turned to look.

Aaron's jaw dropped and his eyebrows raised in shock. "Was that a laugh!?" He asked.

Daryl shrugged. "He just looked so damn stupid."

"Like this?" Sasha asked, curling her lips back to expose teeth and gums. Maggie did her best double-chin. Rick pulled his lips back with his thumbs and wiggled his eyebrows. Michonne raised hey eyebrows as wide as they would go, and widened her eyes while smiled dramatically. Eric pulled his bottom eyelids down. Tara pushed the tip of her nose up.

"Yur' all drunk as hell," Daryl mumbled, but Aaron could detect the hint of a smile in the quirk of his mouth. Jesus threw an arm around his shoulder.  
"Anymore impressions?" Jesus asked Aaron, who laughed and mimicked his words in a Jesus-voice.

And in that moment, the people he cared about most close, laughing, enjoying them selves an rejoiced, Eric snuggled close to him, Aaron was happy. He couldn't feel the weight of all those people he'd let down - he just felt happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to talk to Aaric fans! Swing by my tumblr and talk to me if you are one. Love to meet new friends:)


End file.
